Rocky Waters: Tides Churn, The Enemy Returns
by purplerose69
Summary: As Ayano & Kazuma work on balancing their relationship between business & pleasure, a new rival emerges. Although her abrupt appearance challenges Ayano, Kazuma's got a hint there's more going on than girl drama. Can Ayano focus on getting stronger with Kazuma's flirting as her boyfriend? Can they shake off all these churning events? Or is something more sinister at bay? *Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _This is the third installment of the Rocky Waters series but if you're interested you can read this without reading the others…I'm still debating on a T or M rating…honestly M (for now) would make things more interesting so if any of the readers of the series has an opinion I'm open to it…  
This one is staying a bit more true to the original anime plot line and the fighting, with a mix of KxA new found relationship , so its bound to be a fun one to write ;) I'm working on a Cat Returns fic as well so if I'm not 100% quick with these believe me their coming; its Summer and I'm in a writing mood ! There will be a lot more drama with new and old enemies emerging, and more drastic turn of events then the last two...  
Anywho, let me know what you think with reviews! I'm really trying to get this AxK thing up to the next level with this ! Thanks !_

* * *

 ** _Rocky Waters 3:_**

 ** _Tides Churn, An Old Enemy Returns_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Can Water Douce A Flame, Or Does A Flame Steam Up the Water?**

"You know, I really like having you around as my girlfriend and all Ayano, but can you at least try to stop the demon from getting away if you're gonna be my girlfriend _and_ the head of the family?"

"I did! This thing can move really quick!"

"Well that would be because it's like the old Ubagabi's were. Clearly she wasn't a virtuous girl and became haunted for it so yea; she's going to be a fastball of light. Seems like some strange hybrid, if you didn't already figure that out _"_

"Don't talk to me like I'm dumb!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, next time you-" Kazuma paused. A flash of blue whipped past them.

"What the heck was that?!" Ayano stopped for a moment too.

"Spiritual Energy." Kazuma's face got serious. He squinted at it ahead.

"Another demon?" Ayano's eyes went wide.

"No. I mean water spiritual. I think that was from an water affinity power…but the Water Tribe never shows up near Fire tribe territory…"

"Are you telling me someone's trying to steal this kill from us? No way! Not after all we did to lure it out!" Ayano began running again.

"Wait, Ayano!" Kazuma followed using his wind powers to push him ahead of her again. It was strange. Why would someone who was from the Water clan be this close to the Fire Clan's turf? It didn't make any sense; they had always been rivals and opposites... if a Fire Clan was one a Water Clan's turf, they'd be better off keeping the low down and vice versa. They'd never got along in the history of clans- ever.

Water was considered one of the weaker clans and they long tried to change that. Water and Wind had long been affiliated until the Wind Clan died out, according to lore. Sure people have used wind powers before, but like that Tanaki tribe that clearly had tried to gain power over them using Demon means, never did. They chose to appease a demon instead of a god, and no contractor was every born out of that. Anyway, back when the wind clan fizzled out Water Clans stopped being able to use their ice powers.

That's when he saw her.

A girl, maybe a year younger than him, with short light blue hair that curled around her face was standing in front of the spirit. She didn't look like she was going to give up the fight. Demon fire surrounding that spirit would actually succumb easier to the Water's powers. Still he doubted Ayano would give up so easily.

"What are you doing?!" Ayano finally caught up.

"Killing the demon. Obviously." She retorted equally as quickly, and called out some long looking trident that almost seemed like Ayano's Enraiha. "Nerhu!" She called and with a quick motion of swirling water coming out of what looked like a trident-like weapon, the demon was gone.

"Who are you?" Kazuma landed next to Ayano.

"You were here already and you didn't stop her?" Ayano asked surprised he seems so nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Well you didn't either." He shrugged.

She turned to face them. "The name is Umiko." She brushed her hair back out of her eyes, as it flounced a bit in the wind. "Daughter and heiress future Head of the Water Clan from the Mifune Tribe. I've returned here because there's been an increase in demons around, and I'm on a mission to prove my worthiness. Speaking of I can tell you got a serious aura about you…but no way does it stink like fire…"

"Stink? Since when do aura's stink?!" Ayano looked peeved.

"You can tell that I have my wind powers that easily?" Kazuma questioned this.

"Well I am the heir to the family name, so I do pride myself in my ability to sniff out the spiritual, but honestly I kind of recognize you."

"Recognize me?"

"Kazuma what's going on? You know her?" Ayano felt a twinge that she was missing something. A subtle tinge of jealousy came with it.

"Yea, if Kazumas the name, well, I used to live here when I was young. My father and mother were both of tribes of the water bloodline so basically I had a hard time keeping my powers in. Popped a lot of pipes in my day."

"That powerful huh?" Kazuma put a thoughtful hand to his mouth. Was she bragging? Or lying?

"Point is, before we moved out of here, because yea, I couldn't keep my powers under control and the Fire clan was around, I remember seeing that you around. I'm only a year younger than you I'd say so I remember hearing a bit about the Fire Clan having some family issues. Shame you've gone back."

"It's not a shame! He's welcome!" Ayano butted in.

"But I'm not a fire adept anymore." Kazuma raised a brow.

"No I thought you seemed different." Umiko shook her head. She wore a pale purple no sleeved turtleneck shirt and a black skirt, her large blue eyes tinged with some kind of appearance of confidence. "Anyway I'm here to prove that I can control my powers. My father said if I could kill more youmas and demons then he did in his youth without causing chaos I'd be game to return home. Just so happens it's a hot spot here."

"And how many have you killed?" Ayano asked daringly.

"5."

"Five?" She asked, again. "Really?"

"Oh I thought 5 thousand was a good number. I only have another 5 hundred to go...well less now since i arrived. I plan to return by a year.."

"How long have you been hunting?"

"Since my brother died. Which was when I was ten was when my mother and father got me into it. Back then it was hell, now it's been easy…I've learned to control it with the Nerhu. I've scavenged places everywhere. I don't care about the expenses either."

"I can see that. If that's true." Kazuma challenged.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Umiko asked.

"Because the water tribe is supposed to be the weakest. Water has good cleansing powers, but the problem with cleansing is it never lasts. Kind of like taking a shower; Got to keep doing it over and over to stay clean. I also hear it depends on the moon's cycle; the water tribe is most powerful according to the tide. But purifying powers were a lot easier when water could be frozen or increased with the powers of wind; attacks were more powerful, but that consisted of a wind and water tribe co-existing or well-"

"Well what?" Ayano asked.

"Producing a kid together." Kazuma finished. "That kid had better control. Rarely happened though. Blood lines don't mix."

"And you're now a wind contractor huh?" Umiko looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Hey, back off." Ayano said. Kazuma smiled at Ayano's possessiveness. She'd gotten bolder in some ways in accepting their relationship since the summer.

Umiko seemed to ignore her. "But you're not a fire clan member anymore huh? Those wind powers would go awesome with my water-powers? The whirlpools would be out of this world. I've always wanted to see a demon freeze."

"I've rejoined the family to an extent. I think Ayano here cleared that up."

"That's a shame. I mean pretty crappy you've gone back."

"You're trying to make up for your mistakes…I'm sure you know the feeling. I went back because I'm proved my self worth the same way you are trying to." Kazuma defended his decision.

"Well it's not my fault my powers are crazy. And it's not yours either that yours weren't. Frankly, if they rejected you that easily, I'm sure I could make a better offer to you."

"A year ago I might have accepted." Kazuma said bluntly.

"Hmm. Well if I see you around, I'll take the help, because I bet you're powers with mine would do a lot better than fire. On the other hand, if I see you…" She turns to Ayano. "I can't promise you won't get wiped out again. I'm going to kill the demons around here before you do so I can get my count up."

"Oh was that a threat? And why are you okay to Kazuma helping you? He's going to help me before you. I am his girlfriend." Ayano stepped forward.

"Oh really?" She said. "That's too bad. You seem to only be dragging him down." She suddenly left.

"This is great." Ayano groaned.

"What? Can't handle some competition?" Kazuma turned to her with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let her kill all the demons herself! This is our turf."

"Well if you're too busy killing demons she might hit on me again... I was referring to the fact that you two might have to fight over me…" Kazuma gave a flirtatious grin.

"Oh aren't you cocky? Well if you're going to chase every tail that comes wagging I guess I need a new boyfriend…" She turned away.

"I never said that. Don't get so worked up." He raised a brow. He was surprised how quick she was. Normally he'd just back off and let her get angry, but he knew well how their defense mechanisms worked now.

"Plus, what does she have that I don't? Water powers? Hah, she had a lucky shot there…all because of the element of surprise…" Ayano shook her head. She waited to hear Kazuma's response. She turned around to notice he wasn't there. "Kazuma?"

"UMPH!"

Suddenly he was behind her pulling her down onto the grass of the park as they tumbled, and rolled to the ground.

"What was that?!"

"The element of surprise…Thought I'd try it for myself." He had her pinned down. Her red hair spilled into the grass.

"Well I'd say it worked." She said, trying not to blush.

"Did I stop you from getting angry at me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Well I-uh-"

"Good. Because you don't have competition," He started as he kissed her. "Well…I guess unless she ends up being a better kisser than you. She did kind of hint towards wanting to have my children."

"KAZUMA!" She pushed him off of her.

"I was joking." He laughed.

"Good, then I'm only joking that I when I went shopping with the girls, we happened to go into an undergarment store…now I know you're birthday is coming up but frankly I don't see any point in keeping it anymore… I mean who knows…maybe I'll just have to return it…"

"Wait, did you say undergarment? You meant Lingerie right? And what? Who taught you to use sex against me? That's just cruel." He was a bit shocked.

"You know I talk to Kirika more than you think...she's the only adult female I have in my life. But I'm not lying either. I do think about these things…plus I thought some leverage would be good. She was right."

"So if I act like a good boy do you think I could get a peak tonight? My birthdays not for another month or so."

"If you're lucky. Good luck crawling out of that hole you just dug." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes dismissively raising her nose in the air.

"How does fancy dinner and a new bracelet sound?"

"Is that really all you think I care about Kazuma?"

"No, of course not. I get it you want respect. But if you don't want either one of those things, I don't have to sweeten the pot."

"Well it would help the case." She opened her eye from her pout. "Only if you stop pretending to care about that blue haired bimbo…"

"Nah, you're red hair's a lot prettier, especially when it's spilled on a bed…"

"Ahem!" She started to turn away.

"Or done up in a nice dress for dinner?" He took her by the waist and lifted them into the air.

"Nice save." She said reluctantly.

"So is it a date?" He asked, as he pressed her closer to him.

She reluctantly gave in, blushing with the pressure of his chest on hers.

"It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Chaos**

"So you're not upset with me anymore?" Kazuma leaned back in his chair as their food arrived.

Ayano looked at her bracelet. It was pretty, he really had good taste, and when it came down to it, it was the family money he was likely using. "Well no…but-"

"I really didn't think you'd be that easy Ayano…" He smirked, as the waiter absently poured him a glass of wine.

"Hey! Are you serious? Do you want to start another fight?" She gripped the napkin in her hand hard, she waited until the waiter left to give him an even more intense look.

"No, I don't. Frankly I haven't seen you so worked up in a long time. We had been getting alone quite well…"

"I can't help it. First you accuse me of being a second rate girlfriend, then a mediocre kisser, not to mention you talk down on me when we fight…then when you offer to make it up to me, I'm being shallow by accepting it!"

"Hey, I was only kidding. Seriously, you should know by now with me, I like to tease you." He sipped the glass of wine as he shrugged.

"Yea…" Ayano humbled off. She'd told herself since the summer to try to stop letting him work her up so much. Arguing was exhausting. "Well if you really want to keep teasing me I guess I can't stop you can I…"

"Woah, what happened to get you so mellowed out?" He looked at her confused. It was suspicious, either she was planning a coy comeback or she was really trying to ignore his teasing.

"Nothing. I just don't see a point in arguing. I said it before this summer. Plus I don't know what I was thinking taking Kirika's advice either…"

"Ah" He said hesitant to poke at her again just yet. There it was though, she gave up and hinted at a small dig that she wasn't into the whole lingerie thing...a tempt that she might deny him tonight.

Ayano took off her shall from around her shoulders and neck. That was when Kazuma noticed the necklace around her neck.

"You're wearing the necklace."

"What?" She looked down to the ruby drop necklace. "Well yea, you gave it to me on my birthday. I figured I should at least wear if for the date."

"I'm flattered. I don't see you wear it that often."

"Well it's precious, why would I wear it fighting a demon? I'd probably just loose it…or break it…I'm not that reckless you know! I've tried to-"

"You know, maybe I was a bit mean saying all those things." He leaned back in his chair, stopping her from ranting on again. In truth, she did deserve recognition.

"Are you apologizing?"

"Something like that. Look I'm glad you're really taking care of that necklace, it means something for us."

"What?"

"I'd say the beginning of our relationship. The firs time that we-"

"Don't say it out loud in public Kazuma!" She threatened in a smaller tone.

"I was just going to say labeled ourselves as boy friend and girl friend – why what were you thinking?" He smirked.

"Well-I- ughh-" She grabbed another bite to eat instead of protesting. He did that on purpose didn't he? She hoped her face wasn't turning red.

"Plus I mean just the fact that your not beating me to death right now shows that we've grown don't you think?"

"If you'd stop teasing I'm sure I could say the same." She mumbled.

"Well hey, some things you can't change. But if we really are celebrating, drinks on me."

"Forget it. You know I'm too young…"

"You know when push comes to shove you really do have a strong moral compass. Although one glass of wine never hurt a fly…but alright. Well I can have another and then we can go back to my place."

"Your place?" She asked.

"Well its always hard at night to spend time with each other at the Kannagi home… Rens never too far away, and I get the feeling your father is slowly coming around too becoming a bit more fatherly like…when it comes to you having a boyfriend. Plus my charming father likes to drop in on a dime and he's not exactly easy to handle. "

"You think? My father's just so nonchalant about you coming back to the family I couldn't tell."

"So you're not saying no?"

"Well I-" Ayano thought for a moment. She did like spending time with Kazuma, and what's more they hadn't had a lot of time to themselves lately.

"We don't have to do anything if that's what you're worried about. I hope you don't think I'm that shallow."

"It's fine… We'll go to your place then." She nodded.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Even though she agreed she still seemed a bit off.

"No, well kind of. Maybe it's just today, but I can't shake this ominous feeling about something." Ayano looked out onto the skyline through the large window of the restaurant.

"Ominous?" Kazuma hadn't felt a thing. No spiritual presence. "You know they do say that the Fire Clan can attune to strong powers of premonition and foresight. Maybe you're developing that."

"It's possible. I just get this feeling like something is going to happen. But I'm probably just talking crazy right." Ayano smiled. Her eyes still looked a bit distant.

"Well just let me know if anything else sticks out…you're making me a bit worried Ayano."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She settled down. Still she couldn't help the feeling, maybe it was just an eventful day but something recently had hung over her. It had started ever since their way home from the park.

"Not you're fault anyway. Can't control your feelings right? Here let me get the check and we can get out of here anyway."

She nodded. Maybe she should have just kept it to herself. What did it matter anyway? It was probably just a mood…

"Let's go." He stuck his hand out in front of her.

"You already paid?"

"Yep. You seemed distracted. "

"Sorry, I guess I am."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer to him. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to get you to focus your attention back to me." His voice was warm on her neck and before she could persist she was being pressed up against him as he used his wind powers to whisk them out of the room and into the sky towards his flat.

"So what do you want to do now? Tea?" He asked as they landed on his balcony.

"Well – I-uhm…" She bit her lip.

"What? I'm serious?"

"I know that's not really what you want to do Kazuma."

"Well I do have other things in mind, but I don't have to be pushy Ayano…"

"You're being awfully nice…" She said skeptically, trying to prevent herself from getting angry again.

"Am I only suspect?"

"Well no but, it's-"

"I don't ask for it often. If you think that I'm only here for ass, well I could get that a lot of places otherwise Ayano."

"Right, the blue haired bimbo, I forgot." She rolled her eyes.

"I actually do like spending time with you, don't think I forgot about the conversation we had-"

"-you mean coming home after Beach incident, after that whole thing with the water-logged town…"

"Yea what you said about Blood before Fire? I appreciate you. I said it a long while back that you might just turn out to be a damn fine woman? Well you did. More than I expected. If you think I don't appreciate you that's pretty shallow…" He walked into his apartment and stood in the middle of the dark room. She followed closing the door behind her slowly. He turned to see her head down.

"I – I never said that... I do appreciate you too. That's why I'm so territorial. Did you ever think that-" She clenched her fists and turned away. "Did you ever think that I wanted _it_ too? Huh!?" She yelled out.

"Huh?" Kazuma said. "It? You don't mean-"

"It's not just a guy thing you know. And I do like spending time with you. It's just when you get too flirty or pushy-"

"Hey, anger is your mechanism, flirting is mine. That's why we clash, but hey, it makes things interesting right? I think if we can get through a few demons we can handle the odd fight…"

"Yea, you're right." Nodded.

"Hm. So I'm not the only one eh?" He smirked.

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" He acted innocent walking over to her.

"Wha-What are you?"

"What was I doing? Or better yet what am I doing Ayano?" He asked teasingly as he got closer.

"What I-I mean what-" She stepped back. He looked like a cat on the prowl.

He just smirked and pulled her down with him onto a couch nearby.

"Umph!" She squealed. "Is this you're version of smooth Kazuma!?"

"Well hey I could have knocked us onto the counter? Would have hurt, but would be much more exciting I guess- ouch!"

She pinched him.

"Hey, I thought you wanted this-"

"I did but Kaz-"

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to be wearing one of my birthday gifts would you?"

"Well I- urrrrg-" She groaned.

She knelt up, over him and took off a bit of her dress.

"You did?" He was surprised. "You really did want this eh Ayano?" His eyes lidded, and he gave her one of those smirks he was famous for.

"Stop prodding you perv!" She went to lift up her sleeve again to cover herself, when he stopped her.

"Don't." He said quietly. She was surprised. When he was serious and still like this she didn't really expect it. He was always so brash and teasing when they were hunting. She really appreciated these in-between moments for that reason.

"Kazuma I-" She stopped when he pulled it down again, his fingertips brushing her skin. She averted her gaze.

In moments he was staring at her, in a black lingerie dress. She bit her lip feeling a bit uncovered and embarrassed.

"Ayano-"

"What? I really should blame Kirika and my friends for talking me-"

He laughed a bit at her rambles with a lidded smile. "If I were you I'd thank them. You look quite beautiful actually."

She blinked. Rarely was he ever so kind or at least gentile with his words. He pulled her down beside him.

"Kazuma!" She fell onto the couch next to him, nearly spooning each other. She felt his breath on her neck behind her. "What are you-" Suddenly he bit her ear playfully.

"Ka-mpphmph-"

"You know we're not the only one on this floor-" He said, muffling her voice with his hand.

"I just didn't expect it…"

"Well I thought you might like surprises…" He raised a brow with a smirk.

She was happy she was facing the other way when she blushed, so he couldn't see. She suddenly felt his hand climb down her body from around her, to her core beneath her panties.

She made a small noise.

"Trying to be a bit quieter?" He whispered, his face pressed to her neck. She felt her body react without any control as she arched her back to his touch. She bit her lip. She didn't want others to know what they were doing…although a part of her wanted to yell at Kazuma for his comment.

He felt her press closer to him. He quickly moved so he was now on top of her. She stared up at his eyes; lidded, dark brownish eyes had an amber glow, intense and passionate.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what."

"I don't know just thank you."

"I-I-" Ayano looked taken back, and before she could say anything else his mouth was pressed against hers. She felt him brush up against her.

In moments the were embraced in a passionate kiss, as Ayano breathed out his name in an airy voice. "Ka-zuum-a…." Almost a warning to him, a sign they were at the same place. He smirked knowing she was purposefully quieter because he'd told her so.

Another layer of clothing was lost. He soon entered her in a quick motion, her bust pressing against his chest, as his pace quickened, and she felt him enter further, desire erupted between them. He breathed out her name, just before they collapsed together, her hair now blanketing over the end of the couch, sticking to their skin.

It wasn't long after Ayano had fallen asleep on his couch. He got up to splash his face with water and then returned to look at her, sleeping calmly on the couch.

He hadn't said it at the time, for the sake of getting too sentimental or just plain serious, but he'd said thank you because for the last small while he'd actually felt like he'd progressed…he hadn't worried about Tsu-Ling, and frankly he'd come to the terms that he'd fight every demon that arrived to make up for it in her name. But it had become more than that, now it was protecting Ayano, and his brother of course, but it couldn't be any clearer; he'd moved past it. After everything that happened in the summer with the Kaneigi's and the water demon...how she'd come to sympathize and find power just because of his own situation. He'd realized then she'd cared a lot more than she'd originally let on. Their summer getaway at the beach had proved it even more.

But even at the beach house in the summer he'd been afraid to advance too quickly, and not just because Ayano had felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to cut the flirting for real feelings if he was just going to end up breaking her off if _he_ couldn't handle it. Even though it felt long ago, he'd once been a Kannagi too, and if he screwed it up with her, he'd never have a home again.

Ayano, the hot headed, warm hearted Enriha wielding crimson haired princess had ended up meaning more to him then he'd originally intended.

* * *

 _I apologize if the references back to the other Rocky Waters ffics in this chapter are a bit heavy, but I guess 'cuz they are a sequential story I needed to get it out. It won't be this heavy either in romance for all of the story ; there will be some upcoming proverbial *hit hitting the fan ahead. Also does anyone else wish that we could_ _attach images into the text on here? I digress...  
_

 _Thanks for the review(s) and comments I got back on this so far._

 _I know it's barely started but I got a lot of it planned so there shall be frequent updating!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Eye Watching**

Ayano blinked as she woke to the sunlight coming into the room. She realized she was on a bed. Had Kazuma carried her here last night? She looked beside her. Traces that Kazuma might have slept beside her were present in the pillow and disheveled sheets. She went to get out of bed when she realized she was only in the lingerie dress and really hadn't brought much else to wear. She looked to the end of the bed where she saw a stray black shirt…possibly the one he was wearing last night.

"Ah, morning."

She looked to him, leaning against a half-wall dividing the spacious living room area to his kitchenette, drinking when smelled like coffee.

"Morning."

"I see you've found my shirt."

"I can't help it that I didn't have any other clothes to wear!"

"Shoulda planned ahead." He smirked. "That's okay, I don't mind that look at all."

She made a small noise indicating her aggravation with her rather unchangeable predicament, and all the same slightly flattered by his gaze.

"If you don't want coffee I have tea ready as well." He stood straight and walked to the chair in the living room.

She nodded and poured herself some. "How come you're up so early?" She asked.

"Always am. I'm not a sleep deprived teenager anymore. Plus, Jugo already gave me a call."

"He did? Why didn't he call me?"

"If he did I doubt you would have heard it. You were out like a light last night."

"I can't help if I was tired…"

He gave her a proud smirk. She rolled her eyes looking to her tea. "So…who else lives on this floor? This apartment is pretty big… and-"

"Yea, about that-" He finished his coffee and put the cup down on the table between them. "Nobody does. I just said that because it was kind of entertaining seeing you struggle to stay so quiet. But who knows how much the lower occupants can hear…we are on the top floor-UMPH!" He focused his gaze back to her after getting hit with a decorative pillow.

"You're going to pay for that Kazuma!"

"Hey, hey, relax. Next time you can moan as loud as you want okay? We can see how loud you-UMPH!" He caught the consecutive flying pillow this time in his hands, a close call from his face.

"Not what I meant."

"I know, I'm joking. Anyway, I think you better put your dress back on, because even if I do sneak you through you're window, I'm sure Ren's going to notice if you're wearing my shirt. I think Jugo had another job for us."

* * *

Kazuma let them in through Ayano's window in an attempt to be discreet. She instantly went to her closet to change. He fell onto her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing for a moment. You were in my bed all night, so I figured I'd enjoy yours for a moment."

"But I have to change."

"Again, I don't see the point…" He raised a brow. "I've seen it all. I'd change infront of you if-"

She felt her face go red. "Forget it. I'll change in the bathroom."

Unfortunately as she opened the door Ren was walking down the hallway.

"Oh you're back! How come your still in your date dress Ayano?" Ren asked.

"Well I-"

"It's because she was with me last night." Kazuma appeared in the doorway as if on cue.

"Kazuma!" Ayano growled.

"Oh- I- uh- I see- I'm-" Ren stuttered.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change, tell my father I'll be there in a moment." She slammed the door behind her.

"So what's the job you got?" Kazuma entered the main room with Ren.

"Oh I see you have returned. Ayano as well?" Jugo looked at him.

"Yes, she's changing at the moment."

"Ah. I suppose you had a good night." Jugo took a sip of his tea.

"We had a good dinner." He nodded. He didn't care what Ayano said, Jugo clearly was much more fatherly in terms of his protectiveness than before.

"So…uhm what do you need us for?" Ren asked.

"Particularly Ren, while you need to grow and get stronger, I want Kazuma to guide Ayano now to be leader material. When she turns twenty I will be stepping down, so I need all of his focus on her. If they need any extra help on anything they will call you first. Think it best that you spend your time on your acedemics. Because you will not be a leader, I expect you to find a job somewhere locally in the city's boundaries. You will not need every hour here. Like Genma you can spend time elsewhere should your passions permit. I also expect our family to broaden one day but when your time comes for that we will chat again."

"Oh okay, are you sure?" Ren looked to Kazuma for a moment.

"Follow what Jugo says. When Ayano is stronger, you're the next one on my list brother." Kazuma nodded.

"Good I'm glad. There is only a year or so left for Ayano's training. I expect her to kill demons on her own very soon, without help from anyone." Hugo looked to Ren as he nodded and left. As soon as he was gone Kazuma spoke up.

"She's already begun."

"I'm sure you're referring to the demon soul of Mizuko and the family's water demon? Yes, but she also got hurt in that battle. She is not a contractor, but she must learn to get stronger and prevent such things from happening at all costs. Even for those we care for we cannot risk ourselves' entirety, then there would be no point; everyone would die if we mindlessly threw ourselves in harms way to save the rest. I know my daughter is strong, but I think with you she'll get to that point."

"I understand."

"I'm back. Sorry." Ayano emerged into the room. "So what's going on?"

"I'm having Kazuma hunt demons with you for the next year on, without Ren. I need you to learn to fight them on your own. As Kazuma pointed out you have begun, but you must continue without getting injured. Don't think I don't appreciate how far you've come."

"I don't father. I want to be as strong as I can be." She agreed.

"In that case, a local temple has been having some strange occurrences… the priest was recently sick and ever since a few people have held concern. Now, whether or not that has anything to do with it, people have been claiming the place is not fit for worship. It seems to me a possession of the temple might be a factor."

"Then we'll head out instantly." Ayano nodded.

"Oh, which reminds me, a woman from the Water tribe interviened at our last job. It seems she's out to prove her own worthiness to her family. Used something called the "Nerhu"?" Kazuma stood up.

"The Nerhu is a trident much like the Enriha that uses the power of water…a family heirloom. I wasn't really aware of there being any tribes claiming it's power as of recent…however the water tribes were always quite still like water themselves...discrete and quiet especially because of the tensions between us fire and water folk. If she is on this mission and her family is in possession of the Nerhu, make sure she does not intervene with your training too much. I'd hate to start any ill will between families, _but_ this is _our_ land foremost. I trust you will handle it." Jugo nodded.

"Oh I will handle it." Ayano said firmly. Kazuma couldn't help but crack a smile. This ought to be interesting. They left together in pursuit of the haunted temple.

"So you know if you do anything wrong Jugo basically gave me permission to punish you, as your teacher…" Kazuma smirked, as they flew just above Main Square on their way.

"He did not. You're supposed to help me. That's all. Plus…I don't like the way you're thinking. Nothing has to get that-"

His grasp slipped a bit on her.

"HEY!"

"Relax I was just playing. Don't want to mix business with pleasure huh?"

"Might be best." She nodded, the wind moving through her hair as she looked ahead.

"Hmm…probably. But still it's too bad… I had a good time last night."

Ayano blushed. "Well it doesn't mean we have to break up or anything…just don't abuse you're-'

"My status as your boyfriend?" He spoke, much too close to her neck.

"Yea…wait, look we're almost there." She said. As they approached ahead, on the outer skirts of town a shrine temple was situated on a small hill with a few out of bloom cherry blossom trees mixed in with some old knotted maples.

"Yea, tell me about it. I can sense an aura." They landed. Not too far off were a small residential area and a corner store. It was strange the way the old parts of the city met with the new. "What do you think?"

"Definitely haunted with something. I hope its not another demon like-'

"No way. Not changing the elements. And this place has been here a long time, but it's still a practicing temple. If things are weird, Jugo is right. It's recent."

"Shall we?"

"After you." Kazuma nodded. They approached the steps. It was just after entering that Kazuma noticed how one of the Komainu looked distinctly sliced down the middle. "Things are off here that's for sure. We better see how this priest is doing…if he is sick we really need to see what's ailing the place."

"I thought you'd already know."

"I'm not a spirit canine. I can sense things stronger than most because of my contracting powers; I can't just sniff out the issue though. And it's just dark spiritual energy; it doesn't _smell_ like anything, other than old leaves. Upkeeps a bit lacking."

"Yea, I'm kind of worried. A sacred space so close to where we live being tormented like this."

"As apposed to any other building?"

"Well it is kind of sacred right? If something gets in here, what other places can be so easily taken over?" Ayano said as they reached the front doors.

"Good point." She had a legitimate concern. It'd be interesting to find out what exactly enticed a spirit or demon here anyway.

He knocked on the door. A small, feeble looking attendee came to the door. "Are you hear about our priest?"

"If you're looking for a doctor we're not your people." Kazuma rasied a brow.

"No, no. I mean the temple…of sorts."

"Dreary place." Ayano entered.

"Never used to be." The man looked like a practicing monk of some sorts; a worker though. "Ever since our high priest became ill the place just hasn't been the same. I'm afraid his lack of spiritual …guidance has left us …vulnerable for some kind of demon to enter.

"Wait, are you telling me you have no clue what started this? Just because there isn't a priest around to ward demons away doesn't mean a place is going to get them." Kazuma started.

"I-I-I can't tell myself." His eyes looked wide with concern at Kazuma's statement, when suddenly a voice beckoned him from the other room.

"Who is here? Are these the ones you asked here?"

"Yes." He called back. "Follow me." He turned to Ayano and Kazuma. It seemed so tense. Not only was this place a traditional relic of the city, but it seemed to have with it all the traditional customs too.

"So is he your god or your high priest?" Kazuma raised a brow. Something was off with this guy. Even if he spoke down on the high priest, the reprimanding wouldn't be so harsh as for him to avoid even eye contact with Kazuma. Plus this place reeked like a spiritual energy leak

Ahead they saw the sihiloette of a priest behind a divider; he was sick? Was he deformed? What was the division for anyway?

Ayano could tell Kazuma looked perplexed. Frankly she was too.

"He's ill. So he insisted so not to disturb the others until he gets better to remain on the other side."

"I only do. It's a skin lesion…a side effect. When the treatment is fulfilled I-"

"Are we really going to play this game?" Kazuma asked as he got up.

"Kazuma?"

"Ayano, you need to get a better sense of understanding these things." Kazuma said. "Hints were dropped. Even if the Priest is sick, it was obvious it had something to do with it. So oh high one what demon's got you looking rotten?"

"Are you serious?" Ayano stood up quickly.

"Nothing. You're making a-"

"Reveal yourself, or I'll just blow the place down." Kazuma's wind powers gusted through the room. "Whatever you are, you've been summoning negative energy and creating a spectacle here by making this place the opposite of what it's intended to be, so show yourself!"

"FINE PETTY BOY!" The priests voice now bellowed as the attendee ran out of the room. His shadow become much more giant, and soon Kazuma recognized the Demon. Old world stuff, very specific too… this was a bit suspicious.

"A Cyclops?" Ayano asked.

"Are you serious? Lesson one as future head, read up on your classic demon lore. This is a _Hitosume Nyudo_ , a demon priest, which means our priest, is either a goner, or really too sick to come out, or locked up somewhere else in this place." Kazuma said as it bellowed after them. "So now we'll have to do some detective work after this to figure out why this guy ended up here."

"So what does it do?" Ayano asked just as they ran outside the temple.

"Ahem. That." Kazuma said, as they looked up to the giant demon monster, as it grew nearly three sizes larger than before, almost hovering over the temple's highest peak.

"Oh great. So it's like the Godzilla of demons with the face of a monk?"

"Minus one eye, but yep, basically…Not a hard one to purify though. Shall I leave this to you?

"You're not going to pull one of those, leave this to me and then totally leave entirely are you?" Ayano gave him a suspicious look.

"No, I'd never. Plus just incase you screw up I don't want a pancake for a girlfriend."

"Oh thanks." Ayano took out her Enraiha and went running at the monster.

She hit it hard but only his leg was effected. It made a large yelling noise, inaudible if it was actual words due to the bellowing sound of his oversized lungs.

"You know, I think I need a bit of high to really get this one…"

"Are you saying you need me? You shouldn't need me Ayano…" Kazuma said with a raised brow.

"Well technically you will be part of the family in ten years so if I need you for a boost, it's not help so much as assistance from-"

"Are you saying we're going to date for that long?" He went beside her and grabbed her.

"Well I-I- just thought you'd be sticking around." Ayano got flustered. The large demon was crashing up now against the trees surrounding them, his heaving breath alone knocking the telephone poles over. For some reason he left the temple untouched.

"Well you better not jinx it, but I guess I see your point." Kazuma then used his wind powers to get them into the air, a bit higher than the monster as it began to swat at them.

"He's kind of just like a giant…" Ayano observed, as Kazuma blocked it with his wind powers.

"Sure a giant that kills people and likes the attention that holy men get, only to corrupt the sacred places with dark energy but sure. I can see it." Kazuma said. "Now I'd use that flame full force if you want to split him down the middle."

"Advice? I thought you weren't helping me?!"

"Just a suggestion. Get it done in one go and then I'd be really impressed." He shrugged.

"Okay, let's go."

"Good I'm sick of dodging this demon!"

With a swift motion Ayano pushed her Enraiha down onto the monster. It took her two tries but eventually it was split in two by her purifying fire.

"Almost did it." Kazuma said as he landed beside her.

"Almost?"

"Two goes. Not one. I saw those two swings."

"Still I did it?"

"With my help."

"Are you serious?" Ayano groaned.

"Oh, snap. Looks like I missed all the fun." They turned to see Umiko behind them.

"Yea too bad for you." Ayano muttered.

"Oh well, couldn't be at two places at once could i?" Umiko turned away with a smirk.

"There was another job somewhere else?" Kazuma asked.

"Yea, another overzealous spirit gone bad I guess." Umiko shrugged. "This one looked much more fun though. I guess I'll see you next time." Her gaze seemed to shift to Kazuma before she departed.

"Did she even recognize that **I** was standing here TOO?" Ayano said crossing her arms.

"You did it!" The attending priest came to them. He looked much less meek then before, and much more relieved.

"Yea she did, but you should look for your real priest inside."

The man's face went pale again as he ran back inside the temple. Kazuma turned to Ayano to see her standing there.

"What?" He asked.

"You said I did it. You didn't even give yourself the credit?"

"Don't get too worked up about it, but hey, I figured you did give it the final blow. No need for old Azure eyes over here to flare up right?" He smirked.

"Well yea but-"

"I found him, but I'll need some – uh-help?" The attendee returned.

"Lead us there." Kazuma nodded. Ayano followed.

They found him in a storage cellar underneath behind the back of the temple. A few hours later the priest requested to speak to them.

"So you two are the ones that saved my temple from ruin and likely the city?"

"Don't sweat it. It could have been much worse." Ayano said. Kazuma looked sideways at her. Her arrogance flared up sometimes a bit more than it needed.

"All the same, I don't expect you to just leave without thanks. That monster would have killed me…I don't know what darkness entered here."

"For that matter, I actually have something I would like to check…" Kazuma nodded. "I'll leave you to thank Ayano here." Kazuma left the room.

Ayano questioned what Kazuma had to do.

"As thanks, the least I can do is ask you to stay a night here? We will serve you our best at the temple. You and your friend must at least take a humble thanks?"

"I wouldn't want to impose really. Are you sure nothing happened to cause or attract that demon here?"

"I was sick, but nothing to name. Perhaps it was the neglect of our practice. My attendee seemed worried, however I am still recovering, but will recover. I am old. Nothing more nothing less."

"If you say so, I'll believe it." She bowed a bit in her kneeling position to him.

"Then I'll have a room prepared. Perhaps good fortune at the least is in your future."

"I hope so too." Ayano nodded. "Thank you very much."

"No thank you."

With that Ayano followed the priest down the hall, wondering where exactly Kazuma had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm**

"I can't believe he let us stay in the same room…" Ayano looked out of the temple's sheer windows open to the residential area just down the stairs beyond the broken trees.

"Frankly he seemed to only provide one…two didn't seem like an option. Maybe he knows good ol' Jugo…" Kazuma said. Ayano gave him a stare. "….But I wasn't going to persist. The food was pretty good."

"Where were you earlier?" Ayano asked. They had no sleeping attire so the attendees, whom now seemed all too eager to attend the temple, had given them basic kimono robes.

"Just had a hunch about something. Let you know if it pans out."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Oh do I have to tell you everything now?" He was lying on his side on the bed on the floor, raising one eye open to look at her.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me anyway? What are you hiding Kazuma?"

"Oh so you want all the dirty little secrets I keep?" He smirked as he sat up.

"That's not what I meant!" Ayano's face went red as she yelled at him.

"Keep yelling and you'll wake up the whole place. You know there _are_ others here that are probably sleeping…and this time I'm not lying."

Ayano groaned, annoyed and aggravated by his constraining teases. He was right, one way or another. "I don't get what caused that stupid demon to awaken or come here. It wasn't really even that powerful…and the priest didn't give up the temple, he forced it on him."

"For the average person probably would be seen as a lot more threatening. They're known to draw people in as fake priests and then kill them, they love a spectacle. Dramatic demon bastards. Then they spread the dark energy of the haunted souls they leave behind. Pretty terrible if you're hoping for a nice temple visit and end with you're head chopped off...although it seemed there wasn't too many victims either..."

"Yea, I suppose…but you know, there's no reason you can't tell me where you were earlier? Was it about Umiko's appearance? Did you see her?"

She turned to see he wasn't there. She felt a pull on her wrist, as she was pulled hard into his chest.

"And if it was?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No it wasn't. She probably just happened to hear the monster or whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Plus I don't really think she's as great as she says she is…" He looked thoughtfully to the side.

"Oh you're admitting this now?" Ayano retorted.

Outside Umiko watched not too far from the shade of one of the few remaining trees outside their window. She wondered if they knew how loud they were talking. It wasn't good that the Wind Contractor thought she was weak. More pathetically she half wished she hadn't stayed to watch the show; their flirting was ridiculous.  
Next time she'd be around.

She pulled her gaze from the pair just as she watched Kazuma corner Ayano to a wall. Heated discussion? She couldn't tell if they were arguing or flirting anymore and frankly she didn't want to stay around to find out.

"Look if you're going to have a serious problem with this…" Kazuma said, regaining his monotone composure, as he had her pinned.

"I-I-just don't know why you keep bringing it-"

" _You_ brought it up Ayano. And no it wasn't about Umiko. Just trust me okay…"

"Okay…but I mean can you blame me? You kind of left in the middle of the priest's thanks to us, like-"

"So…"

She looked as his eyes diverted, his face not far from hers, as she was pinned to the wall. "He's not my father…you could have had more respect…"

"Well I didn't mean it that way anyway. Plus who gives you the right to lecture me like this?" His brow raised. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be your teacher…I'm your appointed Tutor and your boyfriend for gods sake…"

"Well I- you know you're being a bit egotistical aren't you?!"

"I've had enough, I'm going to bed." He turned away.

"Hey, wait-!" Ayano quickly tried to stop him; she didn't want him mad over a petty issue…although she was curious.

He spun around and grabbed her wrist, suddenly dragging her down onto the bed with him. She fell flat onto his chest over him, klutzily supporting herself, her hands on each side of him. "What are-"

"Going to bed. Like I said."

"Why did you drag me down here with you?"

"We're in the same room. No reason why we can't be in the same bed either."

"It's a temple!"

"But you _are_ still over top of me…you haven't jumped off me yet-"

"Kaaazuma – I –" She started as a warning before he greedily pressed his lips onto hers.

"We can't do this here?!" She said, as quietly as she could muster her persistence.

"Who said anything about doing anything? Look, I don't want to fight, okay? Let me off the leash a bit, I won't do anything…or Ill just have to loosen it myself…I don't like playing submissive."

"Submissive?"

"Yea, personally I think that one works best for you. When your not yelling…" He smirked.

"Kazuma I'm-"

"Seriously, just lay here beside me. We've slept in the same bed before. We said lets not mix business and pleasure right?"

"Right…"

"So this is pleasure, but pleasure …light. We're in a middle zone, so lets just enjoy it before the next job pops up." He pulled her back down again into a spooning position.

"I didn't know you wanted to just relax like this…I guess I kind of got caught up in the job." Ayano admitted. Kazuma did have a soft side…she'd seen it this past summer…she just kind of forgot as they went back to their old ways. It seemed the stress of the jobs kind of had that effect on them…or her.

"Don't worry about it." He said in her ear. "Just pull your Kimono together a bit more…its falling down… and I wont be tempted to do anything stupid."

Ayano groaned as she gathered the slipping neck around her shoulder. It was more like a bathrobe, what could she do to help that?

She felt his grip around her waist pull her in tighter to him. She blushed. It could have gone a lot worse… he was right. She felt the heat of his body; it helped her lull to sleep, both unaware of the dark path they had taken a step towards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Springs and Souls**

"So what's the new job?"

"First I must ask…with you being absent since the last job, did Ayano successfully defeat that demon on her own?"

Ayano wondered if her father really was starting to care more about her staying at Kazuma's…he tended to get his way more often there…but he'd ended up being right, it was a nice escape from the family home.

"She did. With a boost from me. Next time I won't be so generous…but frankly that demon was a bit destructive. Next time she should also try to manage to destroy it in one blow…"

"I'm right here you know? I can speak for myself…" She said a bit agitated, looking to Kazuma and Jugo.

"I see…it would be unfortunate if a sacred temple and priest were destroyed by such a lowly demon…mind you any at all. Any reason why he was summoned there?"

"I have a theory. But it was vague, however it seems to be fine now." Kazuma shifted his weight a bit in his sitting position. Hopefully Ayano would not take this opportunity to drag it out of him now.

"Did the good priest give you thanks?" Jugo's eyes seemed to turn to Ayano.

"Well he did-" Ayano suddenly realized that it might not be the best idea to tell him that they had shared a room at a sacred place…

"He gave us a room to stay and provided us with dinner and accommodations." Kazuma said bluntly. Ayano looked to him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Ah, well that was gracious of him. I hope you thanked him well. Now for your next job…"

"What is it?" Ayano asked wondering why he looked so concerned. Surely Kazuma's bluntness didn't help…did he catch that it had only been one room…

"It was at the springs resort we went to last year…although it seemed we left them nearly in shambles with you and your father's quarreling Kazuma, it seems a demon or spirit there is doing much worse."

"What's the catch? If it's worse than my father and I, it must be pretty horrific."

Ayano looked to Kazuma. He seemed much more at ease lately with his father ever since she'd stood up for him, and her father had let them stay here.

"Mysterious…disappearances." Jugo seemed apprehensive.

"What does that mean?" Kazuma looked serious.

"Souls. People claiming to see some apparition…and soon after passing…he's had to close the place the owner. His staff upkeeps the place…so you will be there with them, keeping anyone else out of harm."

"So you're saying it's not just a vengeful spirit…" Ayano asked.

"Bodies are left. That is the signifier. If you recall most times if a spirit awakens, damage is done to the person..."

Kazuma nodded. "Then you want us to head out there soon?"

"Preferably. It's been nearly a week since your last job, and frankly while I'm a bit surprised such large disturbances are coming about, the smaller more frequent ones I have you two pursue seemed to be a bit null. I don't suppose the girl from the other tribe might be killing some of the demons around here off? In no way am I advocating a surplus of demons, but her presence might get in the way of your training…"

"If I had it my way she wouldn't-" Ayano started, with a viciousness in her voice.

"She appeared at the last job at the temple…however she seemed to be preoccupied with some other job, so theres a good chance she is…if she interferes I'll try to keep her at bay without starting any clan wars so Ayano can pursue this issue." Kazuma gave Ayano a side eye.

"Hey! She was pretty rude the last few times I met her." Ayano crossed her arms in defiance.

"And you are friends with Catherine from America are you not? Perhaps, as you once said, Blood is thicker than the powers of Fire, but it should not divide us either from those who do not share our blood. We aim to bring piece. Rivalry is natural, but lets do this as neutrally as possible. I'll have you two tickets for a train…most of our men too have left the temple to their families for the summer season…I don't see a point in disturbing them for transportation."

"I could just fly us there…wind powers perks." Kazuma leaned back a bit.

"With all the luggage? I wouldn't think of it. I suspect this job will not be as quick as the last." Jugo seemingly dismissed them with those words.

"You totally defended Umiko…" Ayano grumbled as they walked out of the main room to her room.

"Actually I promised to distract her so you could kill any demons that cross both our path and hers? I didn't defend her, I was actually making sure you would have the one up?" Kazuma looked with unimpressed eyes that she didn't catch on "...but like your father said we should _not_ cause any strife between clans. Fire and water are already opposites…lets not drive the wedge further." Kazuma turned as if he was going to leave. "Plus think about it, other than a ghost or demon or whatever, we'll pretty much have a whole resort to ourselves…might have even better perks."

"Is all you think about the perks? How much you're getting paid?" Ayano stood up.

"Just so you know…I'm not getting paid for this. You're father had intended to but ever since I've stayed here, temporarily in between my apartment, this has been my home. You're the perks now Ayano, don't make me say it twice. I'm not a sentimental type, and I don't normally admit these things…but we can return here as soon as the jobs over without any stretching out of the "perks". Or I will. Whatever." He turned to leave.

"Kazuma-I-I'm sorry." Ayano clenched her fists. "I guess I'm really just-"

"Competitive? You know half of me doesn't mind…" He turned a bit.

"What?"

"Well like I said, it just means you want me all for yourself. But on the other hand that crimson flair of anger will get us in trouble… your father had it right. Remember you started the movement, blood before fire, so lets not spill any extra blood over fire okay?" He gave her one of his snide smiles.

"Fine…you're right." She sighed. "Just stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked, keenly.

She looked away and blushed. "I should probably pack…"

"Fair enough. Meet you at the train then?"

"Sounds good." Ayano nodded.

Kazuma left for his own place. He wondered why he too now couldn't shake a suspicious feeling…perhaps somebody was watching him. More so…it might be interesting to see what kind of demon was stealing souls…if that was how Jugo understood it, there must be a reason behind it. A resort seemed like a strange place for that; it had no spiritual ties either, unless somebody drowned them in a spring, or the owners really pissed somebody off. Of course it could be another demon possession like Misao's but that meant someone with a lot of spiritual power was pulling strings again, and that wasn't a favorable option.

It would be interesting to get the resort's side of the story. Ayano would need all the answers they didn't have if she planned on destroying whatever this thing was in one go.

* * *

"So we're finally here!" Ayano stepped onto the resort, surrounded by lush green forrest.

"Well we're not here on vacation, at least not until this demon is gone." Kazuma grabbed their bags.

"I don't need you to carry mine you know."

"I got it. Just go tell them we're here to get rid of the problem. I can't imagine it's good business if they're turning everyone down at the door, and I bet at least half of the staff doesn't believe in the ghost that's haunting them."

"Yea you're right…" Ayano looked at the place. It definitely had a bad vibe to it. Which wasn't nice considering it was supposed to be a hot springs resort. She left to check in.

"Anyone here?"

"Yes? Oh are you here for the…oh..uhm…"

"Ghost issue? Yep, that would be us! Just leave it to us and by the end of the next day or two you'll be back to normal."

"Good! Thank you!" The receptionist bowed. "So just two of you?"

"Yea, so theres nobody else staying here?"

"Well one other person insisted to stay, but we recommend most people that it's best they don't. We're technically closed, but it's bad for business if we really keep admitting any problems...real or fake." She looked warren.

"What's the excuse you're using then?" Ayano looked surprised.

"Renovations mostly…or filtration problems…issues with the springs…mostly people turn away when they find out the springs are contaminated, or we have a leak in the pipes running through the rooms. We really don't want to recommend our competition but …"

"So what exactly is the M.O of this spirit you got?"

Ayano turned to see Kazuma behind her again with the bags.

"Well…I'll tell you on the way to your room." She motioned them forward.

Ayano and Kazuma exchanged glances as they followed.

"Mostly … for the first few nights, nearly a week ago, we had some of our guests complaining of seeing phantom shadows, enticing…someone even suggested shape shifting…but frankly we thought it was just a spook, one idea leads to the next and guests start talking and everyone believes in a ghost. But then…somebody got close…weird auras…lights…then people, walking at night and ending up outside, or even ending up out in the trees, dead. No trace of any weapon…nothing. Even after we were told how they died was…"

"No cause of death. You got in with the police? Maybe Kirika knows something…" Kazuma said half to the woman and half to himself.

She sighed. "So we're all a bit spooked having to remain here to look after the place. Theres another nine people on staff at the moment. You can use our facilities if you want, but just watch out…"

"We've handled a lot of demons and ghosts before. If it's one of the two we'll handle it, no stress." Ayano said, too easily.

Kazuma smiled a bit at Ayano's bold words. She said it so simply but realistically stealing souls was something a demon did if it was building it's power, or someone was building their spiritual energy.

"If we have more questions later, we'll come to you. Thank you." Kazuma said as they left her at the door of the room, closing it.

"So what do you think?" Ayano asked.

"We wait. Frankly there's not much we can do until we see it for ourselves."

"I wonder why she wasn't a victim yet…or any other staff..."

"Good question. You're catching on."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. And actually I'm interested to see who is spearheading this whole thing. Souls just don't get stolen for a reason right?"

"Well maybe they like rich souls? This place is really expensive…I'm surprised Jugo-"

"Ayano…" Kazuma looked over to her as he walked over to the window.

"What?"

"This was another ruse by Jugo. You're friends did not win tickets the last time you were here..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Woah, calm down." Kazuma continued looking outside. "I got a rotten end of this one too."

"Right, because me playing maid and nurse for you two was so great?"

"Now you know how I feel when you go all rogue. Should I bring up this summer?"

Ayano grumbled. "So were even."

"If you want to think that sure."

She sighed. "For sake of argument…"

Kazuma suddenly saw something as the sun went down that caught his eye. A glowing bug...a firefly maybe...but they were out of season? Spiritual energy? Something small seemed to float in and out of his vision as it disappeared into the natural landscape outside.

"What's out there worth looking at?" Ayano asked as she stood beside him.

"Nothing yet. I thought I sensed something…maybe the other person who is staying here has more answers for us." Kazuma said.

"Are you hoping to use them for bait?"Ayano was surprised.

"If it comes down to it it's not a bad-"

"No way!" Ayano nudged him hard. "I've been used as your bait one to many times in the past to allow you to push someone else into near death…"

"Yea, but if they signed up for a stay here considering all the deaths they must be pretty brave…"

"Not the point." Ayano shook her head. "Well, if we can't hunt them, then I'm going to the hot springs."

"By yourself?" He raised a brow.

"Well the girls is a totally different spring so unless you-"

"I'll meet you there in a small while. I'm surprised…I thought you were scolding me earilier to not treat this like a vacation with rewards and here you are, already leaving for the-"

"It's not a vacation, but there's not much left to do until we see something right? You know, I'm not justifying this."

"The only justifying we need to do is decide whether this dip into the hot springs is Business or Pleasure? If this is pleasure for now, then I'll definitely be meeting you in a while." He leaned down and spoke close to her ear. She shivered. "Plus I've seen you in a towel so many times since this summer, it might be a bit nostalgic…"

"Hey!" Ayano persisted as he stole a kiss from her cheek. He turned abruptly to leave.

"I'm going to check the place out a bit more. Be there in five." He said nonchalantly as he walked out.

Before she could say anything he was gone. Had she dismissed the issue too easily? Maybe he was rubbing off on her? Still, she didn't sense anything like he did. She wished she could. Jugo wanted her to be independent, but she couldn't help it if she wasn't a contractor like him…sure partly it was her own training, but some of it probably wouldn't match no matter what. She learned that the hard way last summer…

…AND it wasn't her fault she ran into him in a towel a few times either last summer… he was the one who walked into her bathroom anyway…

She sighed and took off for the springs. Maybe she'd stumble upon something there…who knows…


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the long wait for chapters, my mind is all over the place; i keep going back to old fan fictions and writing sequels and then getting overwhelmed an flipping to other ones. Its a terrible addiction...if only I could be satisfied with "the ends" of stories...  
*Sigh*  
Oh well long live the FF-world!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Heated Waters in a Hot Spring**

Ayano sat in the hot spring, feeling the steam rise, fogging up her surroundings. It was too quiet.

It was supposed to feel relaxing, but honestly it was kind of freaky. The place was _way_ too quiet. Even she could tell there was a strange aura around here. And considering the last time they'd been there it was anything but…well hopefully Kazuma found something out about the whole issue.

She looked to the large wall and recalled the fighting that had happened there. It was strange to think how far they'd gotten from nearly a year ago…back then it wouldn't have even crossed her mind that they'd be dating, let alone that Kazuma was welcome to stay back at the family home and temple…

She let out a large sigh as she heard something from behind her. A splash?

"You know Kazuma you can sneak in here all you want but there is no way you are allowed in the female springs …this was supposed to be designated for girls only…and I thought you were getting in formation on the case? It's not time for…funny stuff…anything else happening while in here relaxing is borderline-"

She turned around to see not Kazuma, but instead a face she was dreading to see more than anyone else:

 _Umiko._

"Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't have heard that…" Umiko gave a small laugh with a bit of a shrug.

"Well no wonder! What are you even doing here?" Ayano fumed.

"Heard a rumor in town about some creepy stuff happening here a few days ago and decided to check it out…but ever since I've been here I really have to admit that nothings happened. Maybe now that you and Kazuma are here something will though." She shrugged. "And would Kazuma really do that in here with you? Out in the open…" Umiko seemed to think for a moment. "I'm really surprised you know. I knew he was rebellious and daring, especially after all that happened…so I hear, but I didn't think you really looked the type to match his personality…guess I was right…" She leaned up against the side of the spring and closed her eyes, looking all too content.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ayano wasn't sure how to take it. "You know, I don't even want to know. This is _my_ job here to get rid of these demons, not yours. So back down. I bet we'll have this place cleared out no problem, without any assistance from you."

"Demons? You think there's more than one? I wouldn't give it anyway. I'm killing this thing here on my own, unless Kazuma helped me. That help I would take willingly. I'd love to try and use a frozen purifying power…some kind of wind chill… plus I mean if he gets sick of you're shrewd attitude I-"

"Shrewd? Try classy! Go make it rain somewhere else, nobody asked for your help here anyway. You're just some stubborn guest who doesn't know what she's up against. I can't believe they let you stay here." Ayano fumed as she left the hot spring and immediately changed into her robe, returning inside the resort. "I can't believe that she even considered killing the spirit now that we're here on the official job… let alone get near Kazuma while I'm around-" She bitterly said to herself.

"Who's getting near me?" Kazuma asked appearing in front of her in the hall.

"What?" Ayano looked up. "Oh you'll never guess whose here?"

"With that look on your face, if it's not Catherine it must be-"

"Umiko. She's the guest that insisted to stay."

"Should make things interesting. Makes sense though. I'm surprised they don't know she's here to kill the demon though."

"Oh believe me, if the ghost doesn't get to her I will."

"What did she do?" Kazuma seemed amused.

"Well…she did make a notion that she'd flirt with you if I'm not around…that dumb whore!"

"Whoa, language Ayano. Plus this might be good. If you can destroy that spirit or whatever that's here before she does that will make this win a bigger feat. More bragging rights to Jugo." He shrugged.

"Oh I will." Ayano seemed positively concrete on the matter.

"Well…all I've found from the staff is that something seems to lure people off into the outskirts of the resort before they're…well sucked dry of any life in them. But I'm going to assume it's some kind of spirit that uses human energy as power, meaning something or someone is orchestrating this or this is a seriously vengeful demon. Apparently only one of the attendees isn't present; the owner hiked their wages to get them to stay."

"So how about we lure it out with Umiko? Seriously lets use her as bate because that's the closest she'll be getting to this demon spirit thing… you've used me as bait before… _and_ you suggested it earlier."

Kazuma made an amused short laugh. "You're absolutely vicious Ayano. If we really need to we can, but I don't think we want to up the death count here, or hand over the demon to her do we? Most of the staff admitted to sleeping off the resort at night, so that's a good reason for why there hasn't been any new sightings these last couple of days prior. Now that more of us are here, it might awaken the demon's presence. More souls to steal, more likely it's going to show. "

"Any clue as to how it picks their victims?"

"I was told mostly even ratio, but one of them suggested that some people just had a stronger aura about them, and that's how she thought they were chosen. I think she meant more … like a psychic aura, but that might have to do with spiritual aura as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Stronger soul possibly? Not sure. Psychic auras are not how we see spirits. Most of the time that means how a person is feeling or the energy they are akin to. But if a person is a strong aura its often stronger, brighter. This is similar to our ability to sense spiritual energy like someone with powers or a demon – if it's strong enough then it will draw things to it. She seemed a bit hippy so it fit with her description. I'm willing to take what we can get."

"Well I hope something shows up soon." Ayano edged on. "Did she say what your aura was?"

"Predominantly blue apparently. Said I seemed reliable, but also had a spiritual presence she thought made it a bit stronger. Fair enough assessment. But she said it was strong; plus I'm positive the wind contracting powers probably admit a azure-aura."

"Right...like your eyes?"

"Good chance. I've never really seen things in colors but hey."

"What do you think mine would be?"

"I don't think it takes much of a guess? Red sounds about right…"

Ayano grumbled. "That seems pretty flat doesn't it? Couldn't I be a combined color?"

"…Well, I'm not her am I? I don't think our spirit or our energy is so bland as to be labeled as a color alone; not to mention, I'm sure there's much more too it. But I'm not the pro. I'm thinking tonight we stay up and see what shows itself. The restless we are the more we might awaken it, and the more restless it might be. However the fact that she told us she could see auras made me question if she's a culprit…however I don't see why she would mention that if she would. I got a hunch that it's got to be somebody on the inside, or something on the inside that's pulling the strings.

"I guess. It just seems so strange that we have to wait to play its game."

"Seems like we have to. If it only comes out when it's drawing out a soul, then hopefully it will try to draw one of us out."

"Are you sure you don't want to use Umiko for this?"

"Are you serious?" Kazuma raised a brow.

"She's just so damn cocky about it…"

"About how many demons she's killed?" He leaned against the frame of their door.

"No…"

"Ahh, so what else did she say about me?"

"I thought it was you in the hot springs with me that's all…so I said something to try to ward off, who I thought was, you, from doing anything perverted…"

"And she heard that?" His face gained a smirk. "I can't believe you think I'd act so reckless Ayano."

"Well she said she'd be willing to do those things easily if I wasn't so of course I'm mad." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"She's playing mind games. Plus I already told you where I stand here." He turned to go back to their room.

"I suppose. Plus she hasn't done a damn thing or found anything since she's been here so I guess she's really not all she's cracked up to be huh…"

"I get the feeling she isn't either…I'm sure she goes after small demons mostly if numbers are what she needs to prove her worthiness to her family."

"But isn't that what Jugo wants for me too?"

"Not so much numbers as strength. She can fight a million small demons and never advance in power or learn independency. As soon as something big comes her way she'll loose, or she'll get reckless like you did before. Demons can be coy and powerful. I did the same once. When you have something on the line, and if it's for her, her family pride, then there is a good chance she'd try something stupid. But we don't know her well enough do we?" He entered their room and sat down.

"She sounds a bit like you though. Maybe you two have a bit in common."

"Don't group me in with others." He opened an eye at her.

"I didn't mean it like that Kazuma!"

"Fine, just come wait with me down here. It'll be a long evening." He pulled her down to the ground.

She fell onto him. "Again?"

"It's not a temple."

"This is work!"

"It's a resort." Her red hair fell onto his chest, as she sat between his legs.

"Yea well you keep ending up in these robs, and frankly its hard not to look. I mean you are a girl, you'd think-"

"You'd think I what?" She challenged.

"You'd think you'd know better around me." His keen smirk rose onto his lips; that look that he held so well over her, the look of a man who'd had more relationship experience then her, more power and more control in these situations.

She bit her lip in torment. At least he'd blamed himself; how could she help it if he was a perv all the time? She felt the warmth of his chest on her back, and hated to admit, as much as she had feelings for him, craved his embrace just as much.

It then occurred to her that this was probably what most resorters were doing before one of the two of them died…or both.

"You know I really hope nobody is controlling this demon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, think about it. People are dying going to this place to enjoy themselves. I mean people are dying period, but it's just shouldn't it feel comfortable and safe like this? I mean imagine if you were with someone and they just up and left, and suddenly they were dead..."

He expression grew calm, thoughtful. "Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about that is there?"

"What do you mean?"

"We keep fighting. And we will Ayano, but it seems pretty clear that no matter what we do, demons and spirits and people will destroy others."

"Yea I guess you're right." She wondered how many times he'd felt like this before…she knew in her heart it was with Tsui Ling. Yet, he'd made sure that he'd moved past it. But when it came down to it, she couldn't imagine loosing anyone close to her and ever getting over it. Maybe he was just stronger than her.

"What if I'm not ready?"

"What?" He hadn't noticed until she said this that he'd wrapped his arms around her from behind, as they fell loose trying to star at her from the side to read her expression.

"I mean I'm eighteen now…and twenty feels so close…years move so fast. Do you think you would have been ready at twenty to lead our family? Our clan? To be the most powerful…"

"My father had great power but he didn't lead the family, you're father did. You're father handled the Enraiha better, and made better decisions. My father regretted his brashness, but never gave it up; I now understand that was a part of why he wished for me to become the head of the family. But in the end, power isn't everything."

"Still…"

"And to answer you, I wouldn't have. But I couldn't tell you honestly; I was doing everything I could to prove myself worthy to the wind god…or anyone worth proving that I had the power and need to get strong. I had a grudge and a burden to bear that made me better, but also made me too vulnerable. Even a year ago I wasn't ready, and I also wasn't training for the same purpose. Maybe you won't be Ayano, but if you really believe what you say you do I think most of the family, if not Ren and I, will stand by you."

His words sounded so sure; so firm. He always did. He was what she needed to do this; frankly she couldn't imagine herself getting where she was today without him. She wouldn't have burnt out a long time ago; she was too reckless and quick to strike. Now she understood the repercussions of her actions better.

He felt her body sink back closer into his, as if some of her tension had eased. "Thank you Kazuma."

"Let's just figure this riddle out before we get head over heels about you becoming the leader okay?"

"Yea you're right." She laced her hand into his.

"And look at the time, we've already wasted a good portion of the evening; restlessness isn't so hard is it?" His head on her shoulder, his breath warm on her neck.

"What are you getting at Kazuma?" She asked, keen to what he might be implying.

"Nothing more than it's terribly distracting and hard to focus on a job when you have to be so goddamn womanly and insightful; it really impresses me and turns me on."

"My insight turns you on?"

"That, and a few other things." He bit as her ear a bit as they sunk down into the bed below, as the moon got a bit higher in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stay Away From the Light**

Kazuma rose in bed as he realized they'd fallen asleep rather carelessly. If they're goal was to be restless that had merely lasted for as long as they'd teased each other; although Ayano never meant to tease him. Her actions and responses alone got enough out of him; although earlier they had been restless, now they'd have to stay awake entirely. She had been right, mixing business with pleasure was going to be complicated, but it was workable. He looked over at her sleeping. He'd give her a few.

He went to the bathroom to splash some water on himself. He had to wake her, in the end, it really wasn't a resort stay; instead of sleeping after they caught the demon they'd slept before so now they'd have to suck it up and stay up until dawn.

"Ayano?" He called into the other room.

He heard a grunted murmur from her. He laughed a bit. He'd have to come in there wouldn't he, which means he'd get the rage full on. That should be fun.

"Ayano we have to get up-" He left the bathroom to find that she wasn't there anymore.

"Ayano!" His voice got gruff and strained. Something felt off – definitely a presence but what was Ayano doing going after it? Or did something take her?

He looked to the window. Opened…

He peered down. It was only a short jump from the few stories, nothing Ayano couldn't handle, but on the other hand, why wouldn't she have told him? They were past being wreckless; he was sure that had ended with her at the lake, so what had lured her off into the night? It was all forest up here.

He grabbed his shirt quickly and leapt off the window ledge to the ground.

He moved fast into the trees. He was getting closer. It wasn't as powerful as he expected; perhaps the demon was hidden as something else? It was funny, she wished to use Umiko as a lure, and now she was one herself. If he went above the trees he might grab the attention off of her…but he wasn't going to let Ayano become a victim either.

That's when he saw her. The faint strands of red hair moving past a few trees to the left ahead. He hid behind a large evergreen to watch.

She seemed like she was in some kind of daze. Had it been purposeful that Ayano was targeted? Or only that he was out of the room? Perhaps her strong spiritual energy and unique red hair was too much to pass up… however it was strange that he'd been passed up before when they were sleeping.

He crept a bit further to see that a small stream of light, wispy, like a firefly with a green spirit tail was leading her forward. Perhaps that was it…

He had been right: Soul snatchers, sometimes referred to as Soul Collectors. Not often were they caught in the act so blatantly either, so rare people rarely ever had a name or a grudge for them alone. He called them Anglers when they appeared like this, but he'd known them to take many forms. They weren't so much a full demon as a partial one; one that was either summoned or used by another demon or someone who had enough knowledge to control them; they were like a type of dark spiritual energy that could be controlled. The more powerful though, the more they took shapes of things in reality and thus dangerous in the prey of those alive; instead of just a substance, they become lures enticing their prey with something to draw them out. Who ever was controlling this one seemed to decide this was the best form for it.

Perhaps the appearance of an aural light wasn't out of place in a wood where a firefly might appear…not that it mattered. It seemed to be really quite convincing as a lure; this wasn't a more powerful one. It wasn't just substance or plasma; it worked for something. Something had summoned it but not conjoined with its power. Something was receiving it's stolen souls.

Which meant that the rest of it was here somewhere; this small light and aural tail wisping ahead of Ayano was not all of it. It was pulling her into the trees to take her soul, but useful as it would be to follow it completely and let her soul lead them to it's maker, _that_ couldn't happen.

They'd have to figure it out after. The only reason this kind of spiritual energy is never blamed is because normally some bigger demon is nearby, or some idiot user of modern magic decides to use it for selfish needs. Hopefully it was the first not the latter. He really didn't want to deal with any of that kind anymore…he'd hoped he'd left large magical organizations and their idiocy to the past.

He moved forward slowly; he suspected the end was coming soon to be out so far into the thick of the woods. That's when he swore he heard a rustle beside him in the bushes.

He used his wind power to slice open the large shrub beside him, and found nothing there. But he had sensed something. Was it possible he wasn't alone?

He looked back to where Ayano was to find that she wasn't there. How did they move so quickly forward in that moment? Or was that shrub a diversion? Or the terrible coincidence of a rabbit appearing at an inconvenient time?

Kazuma used his wind powers to get a better look from higher up but he'd lost important time. The trees were damn thick around this place, and now he'd showed himself; any chance of finding the real perpetrator lied on whether or not this demon was ballsy. He noticed a faint glow of light, but it might already be too late…

Meanwhile all the lights had converged into a glowing ball of energy, and as it seemed to back up in front of her, like a snake, rearing it's head before the strike.

The ball of energy went pummeling forward; it would move through her and steal her soul in a flash if it hit her at that rate. This was no firefly; it would move right though her and then it would leave for the summoner.

He'd seen the light grow and finally found her. From up here his wind perhaps could set it off aim but it was so close to her already; her spiritual energy was bleeding from her body.

"NERHU, Agual blast !"

Suddenly a rush of water moved towards Ayano and the Angler, which seemed to force, the stream of eerie greenish light into smaller bits.

Kazuma looked over and noticed Umiko had appeared. Was it possible she had been following Ayano too? Perhaps she was the noise in the bushes earlier? But that wouldn't make much sense if that were true…why would she need to hide? All the same, her seemingly wreckless instinct to continue to kill …or destroy rather the Angler energy suggested she knew nothing of the fact that another was controlling it. Or that another demon spirit was likely near by.

"I'm killing this one, I call shots. Here first, and I'm going to do the honors." Umiko said.

"Fair enough." Kazuma's inclinations seemed right. "If you think you can handle it."

Kazuma instead went to Ayano who was lying on the ground, somewhat wet from the attack. Perhaps it was best to let Umiko take this one over.

He left with Ayano and brought her back to the room. A few moments later he noticed she was a bit more herself.

"I can't believe she got me wet…" She asked as she moaned beside him, a towel draped around her.

"You remember?"

"Part's I do actually…"

"You could tell when that thing was drawing you in? You know not all Anglers do that…some of them just consume in one go…I guess maybe they should be called Takers… what was it like?"

"You really need to work on your names." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Awful. It's like I knew I was moving towards it but I couldn't stop myself. Then when I thought it was going to strike, all I wanted to run, to cry to scream… I actually think my eyes watered but-"

"You mean you were crying?" Kazuma looked surprised.

"Well wouldn't you be a bit freaked out if you thought some weird aura spiritual demon thing was going to steal you're soul!?" She yelled flustered. "It'd felt so strange. I knew her body was moving, but I couldn't do anything about it. The strange light; a warming aura was all I felt, but nothing about it felt friendly either…I knew full well of the danger ahead but is a haze, I couldn't help but moved forward like some zombie! Where were you!?" She cried out half angry half shaken up.

"I came after you but something caught me off guard. I don't know exactly what, but I have a feeling it was purposeful. After that I lost you. But on the other hand if Umiko really thinks that little Angler was the real problem here, she might be out of our hair tomorrow."

"Wait it's not? What?"

"No. Someone or something is using it to collect energy. We've seen this before, but the circumstances might be different. Tomorrow I'm going to question a few more people here, but lets convince Umiko we're staying for the fun of enjoying the resort. If she ignores us and leaves thinking she one this battle then we can really get to business. However you did become the lure and she the winner here…ironic no?"

"Are you really going to tease me right –" Ayano's angry words were stopped by her sudden dizzy feeling.

"Woah, you know, as much as you'd love to lecture me and all that, that red aura of yours really bled out in the last few minutes."

"Whose fault is that? Waiting so long to come-" Ayano closed her eyes as she tried to take a deep breath. She felt his sturdy hands on her shoulders. This wasn't going to end well for her track record with her father either. She wanted to vent a long yell of aggravation but she really didn't have the energy for it.

"I'd think we should call it a night."

"Good, it's probably almost morning anyway." Ayano muttered.

"Hey, what's the problem?" He moved her a bit farther from him so he could look in her eyes.

"Nothing. Just aggravated with how this all turned out."

"Trust me, I got a hunch things will get a bit better tomorrow."

"I really hope so." She said.

"Can I make things better?" He asked.

"Really? You're going to start that right now?" She turned to give him a look, when he pulled her into an embrace.

"Wha-what was that?!" She said muffled into his chest.

"See you already feel better. Seriously though, sleep. I'll stay on watch, but I'm pretty sure Umiko was prepared to destroy that thing for her count…"

She let him put her into the bed. "I guess…but I'm not going down so easy tomorrow!"

"I believe it." He said. He wasn't going to argue. In a few moments she was out like a light.

However something seemed fishy. Ayano was targeted and not him the whole time they were sleeping? The rustling bush? The distance the Angler had from whoever or whatever was using it's power…

Hopefully tomorrow they'd find out.

* * *

So not all of these will be super M rated...but I'm really hoping on getting more of that in the chapters. If anyone who read the rest of the series wants to see anything let me know, and I'll consider incorporating it! More soon! - xox PurpleRose69


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cold, Warm and Hot**

Ayano woke shivering beneath the covers of the bed.

Kazuma stepped over to her. "You need to get out of that damp stuff."

"Why didn't I do it last night?" She groaned.

"Frankly I forgot to say something too, but I wasn't about to strip you down while you were sleeping. You didn't get sick again did you? I think we both remember what you're like when you catch a fever."

Her face went red. "No. I'm just chilly from her damn water attacks. Honestly, I'd rather be sweating my face off in a sauna than cold and wet like this. How does she think she's helping anyone if all she does is soak them? Who likes that?"

"Well you are a fire adapt...but you know I think hot and wet is best."

Her face got red again as she put on new clothing. "Meaning what?!"

"Well the hot springs right? Hot and wet? Why? What were you thinking?" Kazuma chuckled.

Ayano's eyes looked off to the side. "Nothing."

"Sex?" He smirked.

"I said nothing!"

"Well you know, I vote we take an extra day when we're done here to relax. Jugo owes us that considering how he likes to play matchmaker...maybe this time he can pay for a date that works out this time."

"You know normally I'd say that's abusing his money and this job but I kind of agree. I can't believe all those trips were just ruses to get us together."

"Most of em'. Well you know, I'm sure we could talk forever, but I think it's about time we ask the local help if anyone knows about any demon spirits or legends around here. There's no way nothing has happened here. Demons don't just pop up. Plus I think if Miss Makoto has anything else to say about auras maybe she can tell us whose lying."

"True." Ayano stretched. "Makoto? She let you call her by her first name?"

"Yes, but I just thinks she was trying to be friendly to us since we're helping them out. She insisted I call her that after I called her according to her last name on her tag." Kazuma shrugged. "Plus, maybe if you're lucky Umiko will have left."

The pair went back to the front desk to see the receptionist whom they had first met there.  
However they had little luck.

"I'm sorry, I'm relatively new to this area. I don't know much about the lore?" She looked sorry.

"Okay, well did the other guest here leave at all?" Ayano asked.

"Oh yes, left this morning."

"So Umiko is gone. She's not smart then. Fighting petty demons for a number count...and can't even recognize spirit Anglers?" Ayano crossed her arms.

"Well theres that, or she's lying and didn't want to face the real demon. Plus, like I said, having to collect spirits is rare, so that means this demon has been expelled or bound from returning for a while. When we came here a year or so ago with all of us here nobody sensed a spirit so that makes me suspicious." Kazuma looked from Ayano to the receptionist. "Can I ask, is Miss Makoto working today? She seemed to know a bit about auras and I think we could use her help?"

"Oh sure, she was going to do the laundry for the towels for the baths. If she's not there, I'm sure she'll return. She's been here longer than I have so she might know more about what you're looking for too."

Kazuma nodded. "Thank you." He motioned for Ayano to follow.

"So happy our sea witch is gone?"

"Sea witch? Oh Umiko. Well yea, but it's pretty sad she can't take a hint about there being a larger demon here."

"If I hadn't said something would you have known?"

"Probably not...but I guess that's why I need to be thorough...or you need to introduce me to as many demons now as you possibly can."

"Good answer."

"So why do we care about her aura stuff?"

"Well lying people might have a poor aura. I can't read that kind of stuff...even if it's not reliable, she might reveal who we can and can't trust. Plus, if she's been here for a while maybe she can assist us in helping us find out what used to live in those woods."

"Well then, here we are." Ayano and Kazuma stood outside the change room entrances.

"And here she is." Kazuma saw her come around the corner with a batch of freshly washed white towels. "Miss Makoto? Can we ask you some more questions?"

Kazuma noticed her face looked a bit surprised to see them.

"We're sorry to bug you but we hit a bit of a dead end." Ayano said kindly. Kazuma was smart to ask her, but the way he went about it sounded like they wanted to interrogate her or something.

"I can try?"

"Is there anyone around here with a suspicious aura?"

"No...but both of yours, they're bright."

"What color is mine?" Ayano asked.

"Well I want to say red." Makoto tilted her head. Kazuma smirked looking to Ayano. "But I think there might be pink...and yet...if I focus...something is weighing you down right?"

"Well I-"

"I'd guess jealousy." Kazuma shrugged.

Makoto's eyes widened.

"Oh, no not with you. There's...someone who has been getting on my nerves lately." Ayano shook her head.

"Well I hope you figure it out." Makoto bowed slightly. "As for anyone here, no not really. We have a diverse group of workers, but nothing that suggests darkness or shadiness...nor anything really negative..."

"Sounds quite utopic for a place that keeps having its guest's souls stolen." Kazuma didn't sound convinced.

"Well I uhm...didn't mean it like that but..."

"It's okay. We're just concerned." Ayato smiled.

"I'm concerned all right. It nearly stole my girlfriend's soul and now I'm thinking this is bigger than we thought..." Kazuma shook his head.

Makoto took a step towards the girls' change room to put the towels away.

"Well yea it was awful, but there's got to be some answers somewhere? Any rumours of any demons around here we didn't know about?" Ayato tried to inquire further.

Makoto went to step through them and fumbled, almost dropping the towels at Ayano's words.

Kazuma noticed how she seemed more jumpy. "Makoto, I don't mean to sound rude, but is something wrong? You seem a bit-"

She sighed. "Come with me."

She entered the female change room. Kazuma looked to Ayato.

"What? There's nobody in there anyway but her and I." Ayato said.

"I suppose but I wonder why she wanted us to go in there."

"Well she's female so probably made sense. I don't think she called us in there to watch her strip down so lets go." Ayato walked in.

Kazuma felt a bit of hesitance but walked in as well.

"I'm sorry, its just that I don't know who is listening."

"Who would be listening?" Ayato asked.

"I'm not sure..." She put the towels down on the rack. "But...I was informed not to say anything...or threatened to."

"Tell us and we'll protect you." Kazuma looked to her sternly.

"It's all I'm depending on." She groaned. "So... I didn't know if it was safe to tell you before...but I can't keep quiet. Not after you were victimized on the job. I don't know what this is but I'll tell you about what I saw..."

"Go on." Kazuma nodded.

"Well...before this started... for a while I told myself I dreamed it...that I was dillusional...it was a trick but then... people disappearing?" She sat down on one of the benches looking distraught. "I tried to hide it. I didn't know if it would come for me. Or someone would. But I had a day off. When I came here that morning to pick up my pay I noticed we all got hiking brochures in our cubbies. I hadn't gone in a while and I love nature. No auras just positive energy...so I went. When I was on one of the paths...I kind of noticed this dark aura...I thought maybe someone was in danger or...or hurt? Or even if they were mad or angry I was certain I had to check it out. That close to our resort...if it was shady or criminal I'd call it in. So I kind of followed it...it was hazy...the Aura i mean. But Dark Auras in colour either mean sadness or anger, or unreliability...negative things but sometimes it just means someone needs help. It's kind of this zen gift I've had since I was young. Some kids saw ghosts, and some just had imaginary friends. I saw auras. Either way it was kind of fading which worried me...the emotion was weak or they were. When I went in I saw this woman crying...when I got closer her mouth opened up and it got really bright! I was blinded and ran away! She kind of freaked me out! Otherwise she looked pretty...and kind of sad."

"Was this bright light kind of aural or transparent...like ghostly? And did you see any floating lights?" Kazuma inquired, interested by hr story.

"I might have...I can't remember. I tried to block it out to be honest. The next morning... I thought it was a dream. I mean I escaped by only by a hair...and when I returned I fell asleep so I was sure it was just a nightmare! I tried to forget it! But then...I had a note. It said not to tell a soul about what I found the previous evening and then it turned into this strange slimy stuff and kind of disappeared."

Makoto looked distraught just remembering it. He gave her a minute to collect herself.

Kazuma turned to Ayano. "I had a feeling about this. Ayano, remember when Misao and that idiot Micheal tried to make her powerful by corrupting her? Awaken a demon through her? Everyone turned to sludge. This was probably the same. Ectoplasm. Not to mention, stealing souls? That demon she found is one that had to have been dormant. Nobody has complained before. It must have been. But she didn't awaken it. It was already awake. Perhaps weak which is why she got away. Which is funny because apparently, that attendee at the temple said he got a threat to upkeep the temple and not to reveal to a soul that his High Priest wasn't just ill."

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had a suspicion. I went to speak to him while you were receiving thanks from the High Priest. I didn't want to say it was a pattern or anything special until we reached a pattern. But you see, if that demon _was_ woken up by someone else prior then I'm guessing it's using whatever power it was given to draw more souls in to sustain itself. Makoto, can you see if you get off work for a while?"

"I wish but there are already too many of us that haven't come in because they were scared. I should have too...i just wanted to be brave. I wanted to see if I could help even if I...but..."

"Then I suggest you lay low. Nobody knows we talked but if something finds out you might be in trouble. We'll try to keep you safe." Kazuma looked to her. She nodded.

"One more thing, do you have the brochure and can you show us the path you followed? We might have to attempt to take it tonight." Ayano looked to her. Kazuma noticed how she took certain liberties more often pushing forward in this job. She was really trying to take on a leader role.

"Yea...I'll leave it at the front desk." She wiped away a few tears.

"Don't worry, we're doing this so we can get rid of that demon thing you saw. And making sure whoever sent you that note doesn't hurt you." Ayano looked at her and patted her shoulder softly.

"Actually I suggest you stay here tonight. Get a room near ours. At least then we can make sure you are nearby if something does happen. If everyone leaves at night, anyone who stays other than you will stick out and we'll know they're the culprit." Kazuma asked. "Can you be brave enough to do that?"

"I will." Makoto nodded. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"No trouble. If you hadn't found the demon we'd be blind right now trying to find it. Your curse is our blessing, and it should work in our favour so your curse doesn't come true." He shook his head. He turned to Ayato.

"Come on, we got a bit of prep to do before tonight."

She nodded and they left. "What kind of prep is that?"

"Resting. Planning what we might do if we come about one of those anglers...or researching what demons most commonly use them. Or you know, since you prefer hot and wet things we could have-"

"Don't even say it! You were the one who said _you_ liked hot and wet things!"

"Talk about putting cold water on the situation. Damn your just like Umiko."

"Don't put me at the same level as her!"

"Then let's go prepare." He smirked at her and walked off.

She sighed. They had said no mixing business and pleasure but seemed damn near impossible with him around. Still real preparations probably were a good thing. She needed to take this head on. It meant brownie points for Jugo, and now Makoto was depending on them.


End file.
